


Inside Derek's Head

by chorus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorus/pseuds/chorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOTAL FLUFF!!!  Derek takes a moment to ponder a future with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Derek's Head

“Stiles, will you marry me?”

(Stiles squeals as he jumps into Derek's arms, smothering his face with kisses.)

“I'll take that as a yes.”

 

“So, Misters Halenski, you want to adopt? Derek, let's start with you, what experience do you have with raising children?”

(Derek points at Stiles.)

 

“Dereeeeekkk?”

“Hmm?”

“Whatcha doin'?”

“Researching a way to rip out your vocal cords without killing you.”

 

“Derek! Our daughter's date is here!”

“Do you know what happens to guys who don't treat our daughter well?”

(date shakes his head nervously)

GROWL!!!

“Daddy! That's the third guy you've scared off this month!”

 

“She's married off. We've got the house to ourselves. What do we do now?”

(Derek leers at Stiles)

“Eeeewwwww! We're too old! That's icky!”

“What's icky is your prejudice against old people! Come here, you!”

(they kiss)

(And they live happily ever after.)


End file.
